Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a many-faceted room. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided chat. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic... Strikethrough text serves mainly to show passage of time. Studying it can provide you with some insight as to what Eggy was like before you got here. BIG NEWS!!!!! EGGY IS NOW AT WAR WITH UBER UNIVERSE! The war was declared at apporximately 2:30 eastern standard time, on December 28, of 2010, By PMdutch. All of eggy is expected to take up arms and troll the fucking crap out of Uber Universe from this day forward. The 4 Horsemen The Four Horsemen of the Eggpocalypse have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, raped, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. Great movie and all but a bit too cliche The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion if you're a dumb ass Christian of any belief or nationality who doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy never comes around anymore. Don't worry about it. 12/13/2010 at approximately 11:30 PM EST, Eggy shows up for a visit/advertises his forum. Eggy Regulars We in Eggstroadinary follow a special moral code, which serves as the rules for our chat: Don't be a dick. Unless you're sexy like Snowpandies. :D <--- Yes. Boy Regulars 1keemi: A serial killer who begged for this spot in the regs. He might be random at times, but is cool and tries to keep the peace. Afro_man: '''Used to play back in '08 but has now returned during the summer of '10. Epic troll who trolls users who he doesn't see fit, with ease. Smokes and drinks. Memes a lot. '''assassinbrad: Cool guy thats not on as much as he used to be. Likes command and conquer. Bballdude98: A very sexy guy who has a spray on tan and rock hard abs! Girls go ga-ga over this HOT guy! bigrick: '''One of the first eggy regs around, joined early '08, came back during early '10 and now is hyper-visitor. Sound guy, talks to anyone and likes to have a laugh with everyone, especially laughing in the face of failures. Also, he loves napalm :3 so, y'know, i wouldn't get on the wrong side of him... '''BlackRoseflash: '''Is totally gloomy and thinks life is a waste of time. '''bobert33: '''An ex stoner that still drinks and smokes while on the internet. Thats what he says, but its not true. '''bombslasher1: Awesome guy thats kittys lover. =P (dont tell emogurl). that's a lie. he loves tash. :D bowen10000: Identifies and removes lol's efficiently. actively edits this wiki as needed. Anyone who plays CoD or any other crap game in kongregate chat is a FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL and just might get muted for being annoying as hell. Horseman of Pestilence.' '' ' comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. ssix: An old Eggy regular that quit kong for several months but returned once awesome user tj09target messaged him to return. Original username is Crisler. CPU geek who enjoys chatting with people and is a loyal Eggstraordinary-only chatroom goer. P.S. Rebel2112 is awesome! Danyo: Is Banjo. BANJO IS AWESOME. talks in morse code. .... .. druadal:Fun New Zealander (i didnt know they allowed computers in new zealand...) Claims to have beatenBBallDudes Mud and Blood score.. only if he can doit again Elliohowe: '''An original Eggy, original on his old Elliohow account. Until he got perma banned for finding out AmbertheJew's password, logging in, and silencing someone, with Tyekkonderoga and Lufc4ever's help. Naturally. Now skulks around on this new account, randomly trolling (by accident) and hating on emo's. Also he has awesome GINGER hair. '''EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Talks about NBA Basketball a lot, annoyingly. Frejya: '''barley talks, but when he does always has something cynical to say. mutes almost everyone '''imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits, but usually plays Minecraft (a game thats not on kongregateit's a deal{and it's awesomer than everything in the universe}) and he is awesome. (That's what he actually is.)and has been on eggy since he started playing kongregate also likes baby penis jimmy159: CHRISTOPHER NOLAN IS THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD, HE MADE BATMAN AND INCEPTION. THAT IS ALL :). JohnTheBomb: He's the bomb. No seriously. Awesome guy. No seriously. Kills the chat with a bloody shot gun, thats all ways bloody. Changed to Sniperjunky till the voices say otherwise. LordsKnight: Inventor of the nickname for graveyard890, "gravetard". Lords is also known as The Lord of All Things to be Feared. Claims not to secretly admire PyrettaBlaze, but we all know he's a liar.BiL of imtoawesome and married to imthebestever and SiL to graveyard890 Lufc4ever: Is an awesome guy, we learn everything we can from him. Everyone loves a good trolling from this guy. onlineidiot1994: Most of the newer regulars say he has always been an idiot and always will ramonio: Is a good guy that gives good advices. Always in for a compromise. Brother of brenda1996, you can always say your sorry for me D':. He plays the whole day transformice. Rebel2112: '''Just got back from Korea. Is a nice helpful guy and is mature and is an oldie in Eggy. '''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. '''Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed PARTY TIME :D '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Snowpandies: '''Doesn't talk unless it's to pretend he's cool. Would be a troll, if he had any real wit. '''SniperJunky: '''Homicidal alter ego of JohnTheBomb. Kills the chat with a bloody scythe, than licks up the remains :D '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. ugotvictimized: '''The chill one, who makes you victimized. '''Zeodeathgod: Graveyard's dad, pm and ram's best friend, and xan's butt buddy who pms's on him. LordsKnight's bro. is the best person in this chat!! Stalks brenda1996 (Who wouldn't?)(Ramonio) Girl Regulars the more info one provides in this section, the more of an attention whore they are. crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. EmoGurlB4MV: '''no info for poeple who fail. anyone cuz shes mah buddie :) No shes mine >:O! '''fireglory23: The crazy ball of fire that has roleplayitis. The fireball who likes pie and is weird. Is vewy random :D Likes saying pie. hiddenstar: An Aussie that constantly comes to play, she's in Uni. holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. Imalilfish: '''EmogurlB4MV's new account, acts fishy. '''imthebestever: Her name doesnt lie and she plays pr2 a lot.brother to imtoawsome, son of graveyard890 and married to LordsKnight. Jennabation: Mostly a night regular, she is pleasant company and is supportive. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Ex-regular that came back to play. Member since early 2008. Loveless17: Not really love less. Shes sweet and polite but she just needs to get out of trouble. Loses the game everytime. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school.. but recently she's trying to change that. '''NekoChild: '''New account for YukkiKuranCross. She still likes sitting in the corner. '''tj09target: Doesnt give out personal info. toxic lollipop: '''Dorky chick who has some epic pickup lines. Likes to mess around with Crisler, but hes so sexy, who doesn't? '''virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. YukkiKuranCross: The girl thats that likes to hide in her corner. She also fight over starbursts and is a heavy drinker. yayyy for yukki :D Moderators No mods visit unless they are called. EDIT!!! Merryl: '''Announced that she was becoming a hyper visitor to Eggy. Possibly one of the soundest mods to ever visit eggy of recent times. Everyone can still have a good laugh and act normal, not breaking eggstraordinary's code of rowdiness, which is excellent! Doesn't come into eggy very often anymore :( Eggy Needs A Mod Who Is Also A Reg, Who Wont Disrupt The Chaos, But Make Spammers And Such Leave. Any Suggestions? Xantathane for moderator!!! Trolls Slayed '''annexoxo: Underage user that kept spamming until she got slayed by us Eggy regulars. Said she was mad and left. Also got reported for being underage. Josh_56: '''Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone whores, because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. '''Star_Fox_Forever: Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like always, trolls are trolls that know nothing. Now he learned his lesson to never troll in Eggstraordinary. graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (Not a very good one, but persistent). He hit on underage girls (By the sites standards, which require you to be at least 13 yo.) Also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe under the alias vampirelord101. Funny Quotes The News at 9 '''JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it with out you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob Hipotion: hey CarlosQuintero: lol JohnTheBomb: rofl BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary (Like it?;D) Proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Eggstraordinary records Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how please ask or google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. Longest time staying awake and on Eggstraodinary EmoGurlB4MV 24+ hours. Now Upgraded to 4 days. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Highest Wave on Onslaught 2 Current Holder: Eskimo Man. Kills:4733 Shots:169258 Spend:932835 Score:4415108055 Wave:481 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners